Slipped away
by slithice
Summary: Yoh died and Anna wasn't able to tell him what she truly feels.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King_

_Of course I don't own slipped away by Avril Lavigne_

**

* * *

**

Slipped Away

Anna Kyoyama walked silently along the Hallway of Funbari Inn. Everything was so silent, and it is deafening her. It used to be so full of life, so noisy yet she loved it the way it was. Now the Inn was also reflecting her emotions. The Inn was not the same anymore when….

She leaned against the wall, stared into nothing, and let tears flow freely down her pale cheeks. She smiled bitterly, after so many years, she felt these hot flowing liquid once again. The ice queen was actually crying…

The hallway was empty like her heart, hollow like something was missing. She sighed; she could not bring him back anymore. He will not come.

She dragged herself towards the kitchen to place something on her stomach. When Anna arrived at the kitchen, she wished she did not come to this section of the house anymore. The pain grew more painful here; her gazed fell on the sink where dirty dishes are piled. If this was her usual morning she would probably shout and call him to wash the dishes, yet this is not her usual morning and never will there be a usual morning for her anymore. Things had change.

She could actually hear her own voice shouting his name. Ordering him to make her food, do this and that, clean this and that.

She whispered his name, "Yoh….things will never be the same again"

Yes, nothing will be the same again since that day, which replays in Anna's memory so vividly, the day a part of her died.

* * *

"_Yoh! Where's my food?!" Anna shouted at her fiancée who was at the kitchen preparing their breakfast. _

_A smiling Yoh emerged from the kitchen bringing with him the food, him and Anna are having for dinner. _

"_Here it is Anna…" he placed the platters of food in the table and sat across fromAnna at the table. He stared at her, Anna noticed him and she quirked an eyebrow at him. _

"_Why are you staring, is there food on my face?" _

_Yoh shook his head, and continued to smile and stare at her. Anna's face flushed and she quickly shouted at Yoh. _

"_Yoh Asakura!" _

_Yoh bowed his head and began to eat while stealing glances at Anna. He sighed, and took a deep breath. Mustering the courage to say those words finally, "Anna, I-"_

"_Yoh washed the dishes when you're finished" with that, she stood up and left him surprised and gaping with food hanging from his mouth. _

_Yoh shut his mouth quickly and look at everything around him and his gaze fell on the place Anna had occupied earlier. _

"_I love you…," he whispered silently. Unbeknownst to him, Anna had heard his statement for she was just behind Yoh. Those words placed warmth in her cold heart. _

_Her lips curved into a smile before she walked towards her room._

_It was noontime when he told her he would take a walk at the park just to relax. Anna mumbled an incoherent, "you may go."_

_It was sunset when Anna felt something, she reached for the glass of water on the table but before it could even touched her lips if fell and shattered into pieces on the floor and instantly her mind thought of only one person, _

_"Yoh…" _

_Just then, the front door of the Inn burst open revealing a panting Horohoro. He mumbled something Anna could not understand yet the words she was able to decipher was Yoh, hospital and accident. Fear gripped the Ice Queen's heart. _

_She tried to keep her voice steady when she asked him, _

"_Horohoro, what hospital is it?"_

_Horohoro took a deep breath before he answered, "Seyuki Hospital."_

_Without another word, Anna ran towards the said hospital, not minding the curious glances the people were giving her as she passed by them. She could not think of anything except wishing to the great spirits for Yoh to be all right._

_When she arrived, she immediately asked the nurse where Yoh's room is. She led her to it; when she entered, everyone looked up. She cast a questioning look towards Manta. Manta understood it and he turned towards the figure lying on the hospital bed. _

_Anna's heart almost stops beating when her eyes recognized the figure._

_It was her fiancée, Yoh Asakura._

_She approached the bedside and remained staring at Yoh for a long time, while tears made its way down her pale cheeks._

_Yoh's hands began to move, Anna felt a spark of hope lit inside her. _

_She softly whispered his name, "Yoh..." _

_Yoh slowly opened his eyes, for a long moment they held each other's gaze. Yoh, reached out her cheeks, and slowly he wiped the tears misting her eyes with his thumb. He smiled faintly at her, _

"_Anna... my... Anna... I... l-love...you," was the last words Yoh Asakura spoke to his fiancée before his hand fell to his sides. _

_Anna's eyes widen and she found herself embracing Yoh's lifeless body. _

* * *

Tears continue to flow freely down her pale cheeks. She hugged her own body and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen seeking for support. She whispered his name once again; "Yoh…." then her eyelids began to droop.

Time passed by and Anna found herself walking towards the living room. Staring ahead of her. She dropped her jaded body on the soft leather couch and leaned against it.

She let her eyes survey the whole room yet she couldn't see any furniture, only the image of Yoh doing the things she ordered him. Her heart ache like it has been stabbed by hundreds of pointed knives. For what seems like the hundredth time, she whispered his name; "Yoh…."this knowledge brought a bitter smile into her red lips.

How most of the time she called him so harshly, never was she called him with softness and love.

She had always been cold to him. Never letting her guard down for she were always afraid Yoh might left her and go with other girls yet it was still very painful, knowing that he died without being able to know that he always had a special place in her heart. He always warmed her heart and always brought happiness to her forlorn heart though she tried to cover it with the mask of coldness.

At this moment how she wish she could spend a time with him once again even for minute or an hour just to let him know what she truly feels. All through out the course of their relationship with each other never had been a time that their lips touched each other unlike normal couples. But theirs wasn't normal in the very beginning; they were engaged so that Anna could train Yoh to be a great Shaman King.

Anna thought of the times Yoh showed her and to all of their friends that she was special to him and most of that time she either ignored it or diverted the topic. Yoh always brighten the day with his smile and his laughter along with his jokes which secretly makes her laugh also. Now, there will be no more jokes anymore, surprises and special moments she secretly cherished, for there will be no more Yoh Asakura.

He left and took her heart with him in his grave.

Anna crouched in the sofa while she fixed her gazed into nothing. Her body felt numb, jaded and to some point seems dying. She couldn't shed anymore tears for it seems she had no more tears to shed.

"oh… Yoh…" she softly whispered.

A few hours passed by and finally, sleep comforted the ice queen, Anna Kyoyama, from all her misery.

* * *

"huh?" Anna slowly opened her eyes but quickly shielded it from the blinding rays of the morning sun and sat up.

"Yoh!... prepare my breakfast!t" she called yet there was no answer.

'he must still be asleep' she thought.

"Yoh!" she called again and she received the same answer, silence.

Just then, her eyes widen in shock as reality hit her like a splash of a wave.

Yoh is dead.

She woke up but Yoh won't wake up anymore.

Yoh would be sleeping for eternity, and she would sleep every night and wake up each morning feeling empty inside.

The tears she had thought were already dried began making its way once again on her rosy cheeks.

The numbness, emptiness and other emotions began gripping her once again and tightly squishing her until she choke, gasp for air and eventually die.

A bitter smile spread across her lips, DYING would be the only solution, and if that time comes, she would welcome it with open arms and a smile.

She closed her eyes and slowly dropped her jaded body into her futon.

WAIT!

Her Futon!

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

She massaged her temple with her right hand and tried to recall what happen before she fell asleep. As far as she can recall, she fell asleep on the sofa and never did she went to her room. Her mind was filled with confusion.

She stood up and decided to clean herself. She took a bath, and changed her outfit but still in color of black and of course she tied her red bandana around her head. She cleaned the inn and decided to take a walk towards the park.

On her way towards her destination, people turned their heads to look at her. One thing cross their mind,

NOTHING HAS CHANGED FOR ANNA KYOYAMA WITH THE DEATH OF YOH ASAKURA, SHE"S STILL THE ICE QUEEN.

Anna ignored them; let them think what they want to think. She doesn't care for she knew they don't really know her. She may look alive on the outside but she knew she's dying on the inside.

She sat on one of the bench on the park and let the time passed by. Though she tried to suppress the memories that persist to flash back on her mind, she failed.

* * *

"_Asakura Yoh! What do you think are you doing, aren't you supposed to run 150 laps?" Anna shouted at her fiancée who was leaning on a tree while staring at the sky with a smile spread across his lips, a while ago now standing up, wearing a goofy expression. _

"_Anna, I just finished you know so I decided to… uhm… rest.. ah… hehehe"_

_Anna's eyebrows twitched. _

"_Rest huh? Well, go home right now and rest after you cooked dinner and keep the house in order." _

_Yoh sweat dropped, he dare not disobey his fiancée's order. He quickly ran pass her and into the street not noticing a bus speeding in his directions. Anna saw this and she quickly warned Yoh by shouting at him. _

"_Yoh! Look out!" her heart beat faster than normal when the bus sped by and Yoh was nowhere in sight. She looked around and spotted a crowd gathered around something. She nervously ran towards it, and there she saw Yoh scratching the back of his head while smiling, a woman clutching the hand of a small child was profusely thanking him. She supposed Yoh had saved the child, it made her smile deep inside yet the irritation she felt for Yoh because he made her nervous overtook it, she placed her hands on her hips and called Yoh's attention, by now the crowd had dispersed, leaving her and Yoh. _

"_Yoh! Run 250 laps NOW!"_

_Yoh tried to complained, only to receive a very hard glare from the itako. He sighed and started to jog. Anna smile at Yoh's form jogging away. _

* * *

Anna wiped the tears misting the corner of her eyes; she stood up and cast a sad glance towards the tree where Yoh usually sat, before walking away from the place.

She crouched at the sofa of the living room while her eyes remained fixed into nothing, once again, feeling jaded from all the emotional drain she had been experiencing since the day Yoh died, then she fell asleep.

Anna Kyoyama's eyes snapped open and like what happened the last time, mysteriously, she found herself in her room lying on her futon. She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to recall what happen and once again, she can only remember crouching on the sofa and afterwards falling asleep. She sighed and thought there's no use trying to figure out why she always end waking up on her futon and doesn't even remember entering her room last night.

'I must have been sleepwalking' she thought. She looked at the clock on her bedside and it read 12 am.

Just then, the door opened and a shadow emerged from it, it slowly approached her. She quickly sat up.

"Who are you?"

She tried to keep her voice from shaking. Slowly, the shadow revealed its features. She gasped when her eyes focus on the person standing before her. She whispered his name,

"Y-Yoh?"

Yoh Asakura smiled at her,

"Anna…"

Anna shook her head, she knew she must be dreaming but she wanted to have this moment even if in a dream. This was the moment she had wished to the Great Spirit and he must have heard her.

Tear were misting at the corner of her eyes as she flung herself to Yoh.

"Yoh..."

"Anna…"

Yoh embraced her tightly and buried his face on her shoulders. They remained like that for a long while. They were smiling at each other when they let go each others arms.

"Yoh I-" before Anna could complete what she was about to say, Yoh gripped Anna's wrist and pulled her with him.

"Anna, come, I want to show you something" he smiled at her as he dragged her. Anna just smiled,

'Am I really dreaming or is this real, his touch… it seemed so…. Real…"

Anna found out Yoh had dragged her into the porch of the Inn.

"Anna look!" Yoh looked up and pointed at the night sky. Anna looked up too and she was amazed at what she saw,

A Meteor Shower.

"Wow, Yoh, it's so beautiful" she murmured.

"Yes, but your more beautiful than anything" she turned and found Yoh looking at her, smiling. She took a deep breath.

Its now or **never**...

"Yoh… I want to tell you this because I may never have a chance to say this once again to you… personally. Yoh Asakura I-"

Yoh placed his forefinger on her lips to halt her speaking, Anna looked at him, puzzled.

"I know you think this is a dream but… Anna… this is real. I was given a chance to watch over you even for three days but I wasn't supposed to show myself to you nor speak to you. So even if I broke the rule, I did this just to be able to spend one last moment with you…. because Anna… I love you and always will"

The intense gaze Yoh gave her, the touch of his finger against her lips… everything was real and she believed Yoh. What is happening isn't just a dream; a fantasy created by her mind because of longing, Yoh Asakura was actually standing in front of her and confessing his true feelings for her. Now this was the moment she wanted, the chance she had asked.

She gently remove Yoh's finger against her lips and look at him softy. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yoh, I love you and always will. You may have died but in my heart you will always remain alive for eternity."

"Anna…"

Yoh gaze at her lovingly, then he slowly descended his face to capture the itako's soft red lips. Anna responded to the kiss, tears were misting the corners of her eyes and as the kiss deepens, those tears were slowly descending down her pale cheeks. The meteors continue to shower the sky

When they broke the kiss, to breath, Yoh wiped the tears in Anna's eyes.

"Hush Anna… don't cry…" Yoh look worried for her.

Anna smiled at him, "I'm okay Yoh…" Yoh nodded at her before he return his gaze towards the sky.

"They say you can make a wish when you watch a meteor shower…" he turned to see her reaction. Anna eyes were also fixed on the sky but she turned when Yoh spoke to her.

"I don't have to wish anymore Yoh because my wish was already granted"

Yoh smiled at her and he snaked his hands through her waist and pulled her closer to him. Anna leaned on his shoulder, and they remained on that position while they continue to watch the meteor shower.

* * *

After a long while, Yoh pulled away. He looked at Anna, a contented smile plastered on the Shaman king's handsome face.

"I guess Anna its time you go to sleep now…"

Anna was about to protest but Yoh placed a finger on her lips. Like she had a choice, she walked slowly towards her room. Yoh was behind her but he was holding her hand, afraid that if he let go, his time to go would come.

Anna lay down on her futon while Yoh sat near her.

"Go to sleep Anna…"he whispered to her.

Anna sat up and looked at Yoh with a confuse expression.

"Will I see you again when I woke up?"

Yoh's face became gloom, he looked away, and sadness was evident in his voice when he answered her.

"No…" he stood up.

As if on cue, the clock ticked, reminding them that it was 1 am. A white light began to envelop Yoh.

Anna took what's happening; she understood it was Yoh's time to go. Time to leaved her forever, this was the last time she would see Yoh.

"Goodbye Anna…." He smiled at her.

Anna look down, she tried to keep her tears from falling once again. She knew Yoh won't be happy seeing her crying before he go. She looked up at him and smiled.

She tiptoed so she could level her face with his and cupped his left cheek with her hand and she…. Kissed him.

When she pulled away, Yoh embraced her tightly almost crushing her against him.

"Anna…." A tear fell from his eyes.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other.

"Goodbye Yoh…" Anna smiled at him.

"Goodbye Anna…" Yoh smiled at her.

In an instant, Yoh disappeared and Anna Kyoyama was all alone in her bedroom.

She lay down in her futon and closed her eyes, a contented smile visible on her lips.

Her wish was granted.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and quickly sat up clutching her head. Her head felt like it was hit very hard by a hammer, suddenly a memory flashed back in her mind.

"Yoh…"

She turned when she heard the door opening and a shadow loomed in the doorway and slowly approached her.

She looked at him confusedly when the intruder revealed itself.

"Hao?..."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Well, such a very nonsense fic…. If you read it well, at least leave a review.

Canons and flames are accepted and right now I'm already dying because of it.

Even myself I don't know what to say about this story I wrote.

Of course when I heard the song slipped away, I thought of a story related to it, and of course… I dedicate it to one of my favorite couples, Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama of Shaman King.

Sorry for the ending, like what I've said earlier everything about this fic is nonsense as in very….

Ok so I'm gonna be saying this once again,

**_

* * *

If you happen to read this fic entitled slipped away please leave a review and everything is accepted._**

* * *


End file.
